


All I Want Is What I Can't Have

by CurrentlyLost



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Some plot with a bunch of sex, shitty smut but smut nonetheless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Why was I currently going down on Frank Iero? Sounds absurd, but I needed blow off some steam. Being the smartest guy in your grade is a lot of pressure.





	1. My Mouth Is A Little Full

If you’d asked me why I was currently on my knees with my mouth around Frank Iero’s cock behind the gym equipment shed, it’d sound ridiculous. I was stressed; I needed an out. I was the top student in the school and it was exam week, so I needed to let loose a little bit.  
  
“ _Fuck_ \- Gerard, your fucking mouth,” he groaned out, thrusting his hips forward. I gagged on him and pulled off with a gasp and calmed my reflex down before sinking back down on him. “Shit, I’m gonna come,” He panted. I bobbed my head faster, looking up at Frank through my lashes. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_!” He moaned loudly as his hips jolted and he came into my mouth.  
  
I squeaked a little before doing my best to swallow it all down. I sucked on Frank a little longer before pulling off with a lewd sound. “Fuck, there was a lot,” I panted as I reached down and palmed myself through my jeans, which were a little too tight right now.  
  
“Shut up. Come here, let me help you,” he said. I chuckled and stood up, my legs wobbly from being down on my knees for way too fucking long. Frank pushed me against the wall and pushed his thigh against my hard on.  
  
“Oh,  _shit_ , Frank,” I gasped, looking up at the sky as I felt my stomach tingle. Unexpectedly, he shoved his hand down my pants and pulled me out. I gripped his shoulders tightly. I don’t know why it caught me off guard. I just had his dick in my mouth so I feel like this was earned, but I wasn’t going to force him or anything.  
  
“Like that, baby?” He growled in my ear. The sound sent shivers down my spine. “Yeah, you fucking  _love_  it.” I could feel this smile.  
  
“F-Frank, I’m gonna come,” I panted and not even a second later, I was spilling over his knuckles. My vision went a little white and my breath was taken from me. We stayed still for a moment before fixing ourselves up and straightening our clothes.  
  
“Damn, that was awesome. When can we do this again?” He asked me. I thought for a moment.  
  
“I’m not sure. I’m booked with exams, studying, and I’m going out with someone on all the days I’m free,” I said, still searching my mind for when I had time for him next. When I focused back on him, he was giving me a certain look. “What?” I asked. I didn’t like that look.  
  
He scoffed. “Who’re you going out with?” He asked, as if he were entitled to know. I put my hands on my hips.  
  
“It’s none of your business,” I retorted. He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Gerard, I’m not fucking around. Just tell me.” I stepped forward.  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
“I don’t!” He said. I smirked and turned around to pick up my school bag.  
  
“All right, then you don’t need to know,” I said, turning back to him and slipping the bag over my shoulder. “I’ll see you some other time, Frank.” He grabbed my wrist.  
  
“Hey, I’m not just some fucking sex toy,” he said angrily. I turned my head back to look at him.  
  
“You’re a player, Frank Iero. You knew sex was all I wanted, so how is this a bad deal for you?” I asked, but I didn’t expect an answer. I pulled my wrist away and walked away. School had ended quite a while ago, and I needed to start heading home to study more.  
  
I walked to the student parking lot and unlocked my car before getting in and buckling myself. I sat there for a minute with my head leaned back against the headrest. After a moment, I started my vehicle and put the AC on full blast since it was hotter than the devil’s dick outside. It was then that I saw Frank starting on his walk. I forgot his car privileges were taken away from him. It was hot out here and I felt bad so I put it in drive and pulled up next to him.  
  
“Get in. I’ll drive you home,” I said. He looked over at me and glared.  
  
“Fuck off.” I laughed softly.  
  
“Frank, get in,” I said again. He looked up at the cloudless sky and sighed before getting in.  
  
“You remember the way?” He asked. I nodded and turned the music up loud before driving away towards his house. He lived out in the country, which wasn’t uncommon since we lived in a small town 10 minutes away from the nearest supermarket. But he lived quite deep in there, which is why I found it cruel that his parents would take away his driving privileges as opposed to a gaming system or TV privileges, but he was their kid.  
  
We drove in silence, minus the loud music, most of the way. I had to take the dirt roads a little slow since I didn’t want to damage under my car.  
  
“Gerard?” He asked over the music. I lowered the volume.  
  
“Yeah?” He seemed to struggle with something before finally opening his mouth.  
  
“Who are you going on a date with?” He asked. I raised my brow, confused.  
  
“I’m not going on any dates. I’m far too busy with schoolwork to focus on a romantic relationship,” I answered honestly. People couldn’t handle how much I enjoyed doing word problems, and essays so my relationships never lasted longer then a couple months.  
  
“You said you were gonna go out with someone.”  
  
“Yeah, which means that I’ll be going out. Like probably catch a movie or head to his place for some video games. I’m not dating anyone,” I clarified. He seemed to sigh in relief. “Looks to me like Frank Iero is smitten with the school nerd.” He glared at me, causing me to chuckle.  
  
“Fuck you,” he huffed.  
  
“I mean, that’s kind of the whole point,” I said. “But next time, since I need to get home and study.” I looked over and his cheeks were slightly pink.  
  
“Why did you choose me? You’re hot, Gerard. You literally could’ve gone up to anyone and they would’ve said yes.” I thought for a moment and sighed as we pulled up to his house.  
  
“I just chose you, Frank. From the beginning, I knew I wanted it to be you. I think you’re pretty. Very nice looking compared to everyone else. I was genuinely surprised when you said yes,” I explained, reaching over and pulling him in for a kiss. He leaned more into me, feeling our kiss.  
  
Yeah, this will  _really_  do the trick.


	2. Cockblock

It wasn’t until two weeks later that Frank and I were alone again. Rather than rush, I took him out for a small drive in the back roads. It seemed like he’d had a tough day; I guess being popular wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.  
  
“Hey, if we’re gonna do this sex thing, shouldn’t we hurry since you have to study?” He asked, voice sounding far and distant. I lowered the volume to the music and sighed.  
  
“I’m taking a break from studying today. What’s on your mind? You seem off,” I noted. He scoffed.  
  
“Why the fuck would you care?” He growled. I raised my brow.  
  
“Because I actually care. So what happened? You don’t have to tell me, either. You can just scream as loud as you want. No one lives around here and I’ll scream with you,” I suggested.  
  
“Are you fucking insane? I don’t have a reason to scream and that’s weird anyways!” He said, crossing his arms. I shrugged.  
  
“Well, the suggestion is there. Anyways, wanna come over to my place? My parents are gonna be out of town for the next week. Business shit or something like that.”  
  
“Sure, whatever,” he mumbled. I started on our way back towards the town and to my house. I turned the music back up and hummed along to the song until we made it back to my place. “Is MIkey here?” He asked as he got out of the car. I followed suit, getting my key out from my bag.  
  
“No. He’s staying the night at a friends house,” I answered. I unlocked the door and walked in, letting Frank in before shutting the door. “Are you thirsty or anything? I think we have some sodas in the fridge.”  
  
“No, I’m good right now. So where’s this happening?” He asked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Jeez. Can’t you at least be a little bit more emotional about it? Like attempt to make a mood rather than just hopping right into it,” I said, putting my bag down and taking off my shoes.  
  
“Emotional? You’re the one who said this was just sex, now you want me to add some emotion to it?” He asked incredulously.  
  
“Why are you acting like this?” I asked. “If you want to fuck me, then just do it!” I said, frustrated with his shitty attitude. He let out some type of growl and lunged at me, knocking me over onto the couch.  
  
“Fine,” he said hungrily into my ear. I felt my face get hot at the sound of his voice. Immediately, he was rubbing against me harshly, causing these embarrassing ass moans to spew out of my mouth. He was grabbing all over me, and I couldn’t get enough of it. I pressed into his touch and immediately he pulled by shirt off of me. “I can’t wait to fuck you into tomorrow,” he moaned softly.  
  
Had I not been extremely turned on, I would’ve laughed pretty fucking hard. Instead, I just smirked and pulled him back down into a hot and messy kiss. “Fucking do it, then,” I said as I tugged on his shirt. He instantly sat up and pulled it off. Frank by no means had abs or anything, but he was fit with a small amount of fat at his hips, and I loved it. I immediately took my own shirt off and was almost surprised at how fast Frank had managed to get his mouth on my nipples. I let out soft and breathy moans, my face hot.  
  
“Ew, what the fuck?” I heard a voice say from behind the couch. Frank and I instantly pulled apart and sat up to see Mikey covering his eyes. “Dude, you have a room. Why are you trying to get laid in the living room where people live?!” He exclaimed. I smiled apologetically.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mikes, I didn’t realize you were home. You said you were staying the night somewhere,” I answered. Mikey gave a sad look and I was promptly by his side, pulling my shirt on. I wrapped my arms around Mikey. “What happened?” I asked.  
  
“We...We got into a fight and stopped being friends,” he said sadly. I held him tighter.  
  
“How about we go over to his place and fix the problem?” I asked. Mikey shook his head furiously.  
  
“No! He was saying mean things about you. I don’t wanna talk to him ever again,” he mumbled against my shirt, sniffling a little. I didn’t want to ask him what his friend was saying so I, instead, brought him over to the couch and sat down with him.  
  
“Okay. How about you watch movies with me and Frank and order some takeout?” I suggested. Chinese food was MIkey’s favorite. He brightened up and nodded his head eagerly.  
  
“Yeah!” He said, almost like a kid again. But he was only two years behind me. I turned to Frank.  
  
“What movie do you feel like watching?” I asked him, nodding towards our movie collection, which was fucking impressive. He stood up, now redressed, and looked over the movies.  
  
“There’s nothing but horror here,” he said, looking back at me.  
  
“Yeah, we’re really into horror.”  
  
“Um, I’m kind of not, so…” He trailed off. I rolled my eyes fondly.  
  
“I’ll hold you if you get scared, okay? Just pick one that seems the least scary to you.” He glared at me but turned back to the movies and picked a random one. He showed it to me. Silent Hill.  
  
“How’s this one?” He asked. I nodded.  
  
“It’s not very scary. Like at all. You’ll see for yourself,” I answered. He put it on and took a seat next to me, closer than he would have. I guess Frank Iero really was scared. I put my arm around him and pulled him closer, earning a huff from his stubborn ass. I rolled my eyes and pressed start with my other hand before put it around Mikey and holding the both of them.  
  
Was this actually a date?


	3. Classy Ending

“You fucking said it wasn’t scary,” Frank said, jabbing my ribs. I groaned.

“And it’s not,” I defended. “This is about as scary as the movie It!” Frank jabbed me again.

“That movie fucking terrifies me! Oh-Oh, my God! Did he actually just rip that chick’s skin off?! What the fuck are you guys into?” He said, covering his eyes.

“Okay. First off, It was fucking hilarious. It’s a comedy. Secondly, it’s not that bad! It shows it for like a second and then it’s over. Come here,” I sighed, pulling him against my side and letting him hid his face in my chest. Mikey and I looked at each other and smirked. We hadn’t met anyone who was so terrified of “scary” movies, but we supposed it was a breath of fresh air.

“Gee, I’m hungry already,” Mikey whined. I chuckled. I’ll always love my chubby brother. He liked hiding his stomach with baggy sweaters, but I’d helped him lose some of the weight he wanted to, so he was getting more confident. “Go pick us up some food.” Then he pouted, like he always did because he knew I would eventually tell him yes if he kept pouting like that. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

“All right. You want your usual?” He nodded. “Okay. Frank, did you want to stay here or come with me?” I asked. Immediately, he jumped up.

“Fuck yes, I’m going. I don’t wanna watch this shit,” he said. I smiled fondly.

“We’ll put on a comedy when we get back,” I assured him. I grabbed my wallet and keys. “We’ll be back soon, Mikey. Don’t open the door for anyone you don’t know. If you start to feel too anxious, then call me and we’ll come back fast.”

“Okay, Gee. Drive safe,” he said happily, pulling a blanket over himself and snuggling into the cushions. He was probably happy to watch the movie in peace now. The thought caused me to chuckled as we left the house.

“What?” Frank asked. I shook my head.

“Nothing. So we’re getting Chinese food. What do you want?” I asked, hopping into the driver’s seat and starting the car. I saw Frank shrug from the corner of my eye as I pulled out of the driveway.

“Just whatever you’re getting, I guess,” he said. “Think we can take a little detour?” He asked, a smirk in his voice. I giggled.

“How about… you call in the order and then we park in a secluded space?” I suggested.

“That sounds like a good time,” he said, pulling out his phone. I told him the number and he placed the order. “They said fifteen to twenty minutes. That enough time to do something?” He asked.

“We’ll make do.” We drove to the park right across the street from the Chinese and I was thankful it was already getting dark, so there wouldn’t be any kids outside. I parked and then turned top Frank. “So… What’s on your mind?” I asked. He rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to share my feelings with you, Gerard. You’re just a fuck,” he said. Although the words should have stung me, they didn’t. I smirked at him.

“That wasn’t what I meant,” I said, causing him to blush. “Now get your ass in the backseat.” He unbuckled himself and climbed back. I followed closely behind him. “Pull your pants down; I have something special in mind for you,” I said with a smirk. His eyes look so dark, especially with only a shitty orange street light to the far right of us as the only light.

He fumbled with the button on his pants for a moment, but eventually got them down around his ankles. I pushed him down and climbed over him, immediately locking our lips in a heated and messy kiss. I trailed my hand down to palm him through his boxers, and I felt myself getting hard with him as his moans disappeared into our kiss. I slowly lowered myself down, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. I bit back a smirk as an impatient whine left his lips. I would’ve teased him more, but I was aware of the small time frame. I pulled his pants all the way off, letting his shoes fall down to the floor of the car with them.

I pulled his legs apart and pushed his knees to his chest, grabbing his hand and putting it on his leg so he would know to hold them there. Slowly, I dragged my tongue from the base of his cock to the head before suckling on it and digging my tongue into the slit. He let out small gasps and moans, only challenging me to try and make him louder. I moved lower and pressed my tongue flat against his hole. His body jolted and he cursed. I looked up and could see his eyes glued to me, the feeling very powerful. Without any time to waste, I latched my mouth onto him and immediately began rubbing my tongue rapidly around and over his rim. I could feel it clenching and unclenching against my tongue and I couldn’t wait any longer before I slowly pushed my tongue inside of him.

“Gerard!” He moaned loudly. There it was. I pushed it in as far as it could go, using my hands to spread him open more. “Fuck, please! Oh, God!” He cried out, pushing his hips back and fucking himself on my tongue. I held back a smirk as I pushed a finger inside beside my tongue. His back arched off the seat. God, this was so hot. I was practically humping the seat to relieve pressure.

I thrust my finger for a few moments before removing my tongue and pressing another finger inside. He winced and sucked his breath in but didn’t let me stop. I scissored my fingers and eventually pressed them up against his prostate, causing him to let out a shrill gasp and a loud curse along with my name. My hand hand traveled up to his swollen dick and began pumping him, leaning down to suck on his tip again.

“Oh, God, Gerard, I’m gonna come!” He whined loudly before his body shook and he clenched tightly around my fingers and came into my mouth. I kept pumping him and pressing my fingers right against his spot until his body began twitching and I stopped all of my movements. I pulled out my fingers carefully and wiped them on my pants. “That was fucking amazing,” He panted, smiling up at me. I returned it before handing him his pants.

“Definitely,” I said, licking my lips. I looked around outside and upon seeing no one, I unlocked the door.

“What are you doing?” Frank asked.

“I gotta go get the food. It’s been about fifteen minutes already. I’ll go walk there and back, that way you can dress discreetly here. Well, as discreetly as we’re gonna get,” I chuckled.

“But… what about you? Did you come?”

I shook my head. “We’ll worry about that later. My baby bro is probably starving to death by now,” I laughed. He raised his brow but didn’t say anything more as I grabbed my wallet from the cup holder in the front and then left to get the food.

****

On the way back home, I only said a few words to him, which made him pretty excited considering he was Frank Iero.

“Stay tonight. I’m totally fucking you later.” Which wasn’t classy at all, but I was still heavily turned on, and I wanted to make him a mess as I did earlier.

“Fuck yeah,” he whispered in response. I didn’t tell him I heard that, I figured he didn’t want the embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! Sorry if it’s not really great, I basically finished this sleep deprived because I got some inspiration to write! Starry Night and Live In Nanny are coming along great as well.
> 
> quick question, I was wondering if any of y’all remember my Tuesday’s Gone story? I took it down because I saw it as more than a fanfic but I’m really thinking about putting it back up! What do y’all think? Let me know!
> 
> Anyways, let me know how y’all liked it! Comment, subscribe and all that :))
> 
> Much Love,  
> CL

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Should I be starting a new one? Nope, probably not, but I'm going to anyways. Not planned out, but I hope you'll enjoy the ride. Comment and let me know how ya'll like it. It'd be much appreciated <3
> 
> Much love,  
> CL


End file.
